


Constellations

by DVNTYRCS



Series: Between You, me, and the Universe [3]
Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVNTYRCS/pseuds/DVNTYRCS
Summary: Kat and Adena through some parenting moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A place for a series of one-shots connected but not necessarily a linear, cohesive story. This is in the same verse as my others and is after the birth of the twins.
> 
> Frankly, I had to write something that made me happy because I'm not digging the direction of Kadena on The Bold Type right now, so I'm ignoring that.
> 
> You guys I'm stressed. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you get something from it. Drop a note if you do. Thanks.

Kat tried to stifle her giggle burying her head in the crook of Adena’s neck as they were curled up on the couch watching a PBS documentary. Adena readjusted Asha in her lap and relaxed back into Kat’s arm. Asha’s little body was growing heavy signaling she was starting to fall asleep. “What?” Adena smiled not knowing what was funny but somehow already amused.

“Look at Yaya,” Kat grinned as she eyed Arman standing by the window eating an animal crackers shaking his pamper clad butt.

Adena laughed but was careful not to disturb their daughter. 

Kat cranes her neck towards her wife. “He gets that from you.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Adena said with a playful tone and glint in her eye.

“When you’re eating something really good especially dessert. You don’t shake your butt but you do get giddy and do this shoulder thing.” She shimmied her shoulders for emphasis. 

“Stop.” Adena admonished but Kat knew she not so secretly loved it when she pointed out how one of the kids was like her. Kat took time to take in her wife. She lightly fingered the nape of her neck before massaging there. Adena turned and smile before leaning in for a kiss. 

Kat began speaking in a low hushes in between kisses letting Adena know she wanted to have sex tonight. Her lips traveled from her a warm mouth to an encouraging neck. A throaty moan reverberated through Adena.

It was loud enough for their son to hear and turn. Adena caught little brown eyes and gave her wife a resistant hand telling her to slow up. Arman looked at his parents curiously before revealing a goofy grin. He galloped over and patted Kat on the leg. “Ma.”

“Hmm?” Arman held out his hand and Kat took what turned out be the last slobbery bits of cookies. “Oh thank you,” she was amused until feeling the wet consistency in her hand instantly grossed her out. 

He babbled something close to your welcome. Adena chuckled softly as Kat threw away the mushy cookie remnants and wiped off her hand.

A soft snore came from Adena’s lap and the mothers new Asha was asleep. 

Kat made her way back to the couch, “Give her to me.” Kat reached for her.

“No, I got her. Adena collected the fullness of her daughters sleeping form in her arms and lifted her to her shoulder. Kat stopped her wife briefly to lift a section full of long unruly curls and kiss Asha’s temple. Adena then proceeded to the kids' bedroom.

“Come on Yaya, bedtime.”

He giggled “No” shaking his head. 

“Yes,” Kat smiled and took a step forward preparing for her son’s antics. He took off running into the hall with his curly afro flopping with every bounce. Kat caught him before he made it to their bedroom. He giggled and squirmed in her arms until she walked him into the bathroom and released him. He went straight to his and his sister’s tub of bath time toys in the corner. Kat began running a small bath for him hoping that would help him fall asleep faster than the past few nights. 

“Go tell maman to give you your pjs.” Arman dropped the rubber duck and took off for his bedroom excited. He loved playing in water during bathtime.

Adena had put Asha down in her crib. She removed the toys and placed a light sheet over her legs. Watching the kids sleep always did amazing things to her heart. 

“Babe can you hand Yaya a diaper and a sleeping shirt,” Adena heard her wife call from the kids' bathroom. Arman came into the room speaking toddler gibberish and went for a diaper underneath the changing table. Adena pulled a t-shirt from the second dresser drawer. He didn’t like sleeping with too many clothes on.

“Ok, tell your sister Goodnight.

“Nigh mimi,” he walked over and patted Asha’s crib mattress.

“Come now so we don’t wake her up.” Adena turned on the monitor and turned off the lights before following her son across the hall to the bathroom. 

Arman dropped the diaper in Kat’s lap as she monitored the water. Adena took hold of Arman and removed his shirt and diaper. He picked up his diaper and placed it in the trash and Adena threw the shirt into the laundry bin. Adena leaned in the doorway long enough to see her son settle into his bath. “We should look into swim classes for them.” 

Kat finished testing the water and picked up their excitable son and placed him in the tub with his toy boats. “Already, they’re so young.” 

 

"They love the water and kids as young as them can learn to tread water. I think it would be a good idea, especially since this one would live in water if you let him. I want them to be safe."

"Okay, I’ll do some research."

Adena knew Kat felt better when she was well versed on topics that concerned her about the kids. She would do enough reading to prepare a dissertation. It helped her keep her worry in check. Adena turned to leave when she heard Kat speak and looked to her.

“Hey don’t go to sleep. I have plans for you.”

“Promises, promises,” Adena smirked and eased around the corner ready to bring another day to a close. She took the time to straighten the living room; placing away toys, books, and picking up random pieces of paper. She washed a few dishes to keep them from piling up. 

Adena could hear Arman’s exuberant splashes from the hall. Adena took the time to perform her salaat for the night. By the time she finished, Kat had a dry and dressed Arman in her arms heading for their bedroom. 

Adena placed away her mat. Then she prepared her son’s sippy cup with his medicine mixed with apple juice and walked into the bedroom. 

Kat was reading a picture book with Arman until he saw his maman with his sippy cup. He abandoned the colorful book for a small cup of juice. He took the mickey mouse cup and turned it up with both hands sinking back into Kat’s body.

“We need to cut his hair.” Adena ran a hand full of fingers through his lush curly locks.

“We’ll need to clip it again while he’s sleep but not too short. He had a fit last time when he went to reach for a hand full of hair and came up with air.” 

“Yeah but not tonight.” Arman finished off the small amount of juice in no time. Kat took the cup, made sure no liquids remained, and placed it to the side. “Time to brush your teeth.”

Kat took him back to the bathroom where she brushed his teeth with little fuss. Then brought him back to bed with her and Adena. 

Adena was already in bed prepared to take Arman into her arms while her wife took a quick shower and changed.

“Night Night time,” Adena said and gave Arman’s small chubby cheeks a kiss.

Arman took his cue and laid down with a huge smile, “Nigh Nigh.” The problem is that he had no interest in sleeping. A few seconds later, he popped up his little head and began to laugh. 

Kat emerged from her far too quick shower with a t-shirt and pair of sleeping shorts. Their son was very much wide awake still. Kat instructed Arman to go to sleep as she shut off the lights and returned to bed wrapping her hair. “It is not play time. It’s bedtime.”

Arman crawled over to Adena and patted her arm. “Mama, Bue cues.”

“No Blues Clues. Time for sleep,” Adena spoke in Farsi.

Kat got underneath the sheets but remained in an upright position. “Is this new medication keeping him wired or was it the old medication made him drowsy? He seems to be more energetic.”

“It’s his schedule. It was thrown off with the med change.” 

Kat could see the writing on the wall. “Rain check for tonight?” 

Adena nodded an affirmative response and got out of bed. “I’ll take him. You have to get up early in the morning.”

“Are you sure, this will be the third night in the row.”

“Oh, You’re not getting off the hook," Adena smiled. "You have to get up with Mina.”

“I can’t wait until you get back on your schedule little guy. Give me a kiss.” He craned his little face in her direction and she kissed her son goodnight. “I love you.” 

Adena got up and held out her arms for Arman, “Come on baby.”

Arman crawled towards her and lifted an arm up waiting for his mother to take hold.

Adena carried her son to the corner of the room where she sat in the rocking chair by the window. They moved it a couple of days ago to help facilitate Arman’s sleep. 

Once Adena sits down and helps settle him with his teddy bear, he stares out the window for the longest time before leaning back and relaxing into her. The rocking motion seemed to help him settle. He talks on and off until there are longer and longer breaks in between the babbling until he finally falls asleep with something akin to a smile on his face.

Adena was exhausted and Kat was fast asleep. She gathered her second child and carried him into bed with her and Kat. Kat felt the mattress shift some and rolled over to spoon Adena by instinct. Adena pulled her son close to her, anchoring a secure arm around his tiny body as he slept. 

Another long but peaceful day put to rest in the family El Amin-Edison household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't go anywhere but I enjoyed writing it. Don't get fooled into thinking this will be a story. I just have an easy way of making simple thing s complicated, lol.

Wearing only a diaper and dinosaur t-shirt, a puff of curls runs into the living room where his mother is praying. 

“Arman let maman pray.” His mother calls from another room someplace in the condo.

He, however, will not be detoured from his path despite his other mother's engagement in her morning salaat. He found a space in front of her. The toddler bends down in an attempt to mimic his mother but it’s not long before he is bursting into laughter and deep wide toothy smiles thinking she’s playing.

Adena shortened her prayer not able to resist the urge to laugh when she saw one of her favorite faces beaming back at her from upside down.

“Come here, you.” Adena sweeps her son up in her arms and begins to tickle him causing high pitched giggles to ring out. 

A pajama-clad Kat enters the room with a freshly diapered and dressed Asha in her arms. “It’s time to get the kid’s beds with those rails. Arman scared me half to death performing acrobatics out of his crib.” She lowered their impatient daughter as she wiggled loose and watched her take off towards her brother and mother.

Adena caught Asha as she slammed against her chest and gave her a kiss. “We also need to talk about getting a bigger place.” Adena moved her prayer rug out of the children's path.

“Babe, we got a few years.” Kat's eyes followed Arman as he went for his nerf soccer ball wedged between the couch and the carpet.

“I know but we have to start planning financially. If we’re planning to send them to private school it’s going to be tough swinging a mortgage and tuition for both at the same time.” Asha followed Adena around forcing her to pick her up to keep her from running over her prayer rug. 

“Well, New York is expensive so that means we move out of state, I get a new job or we take my parents up on their offer. Private school is non-negotiable.”

“Would you ever consider living in another country with the kids?” Asha wiggled loose and walked to the coffee table to pick up her toy cell phone. She took it back to her maman. 

“This doesn’t sound like a hypothetical conversation,” Kat noted while she walked into the kitchen to plate the kids' breakfast. 

“If we're seriously considering a move, I want to know how wide to cast the net.” Adena took the phone from her daughter but was focused on the conversation she was having with her wife.

“You’re serious about this?” Kat called. Adena could almost visualize the mechanics of her wife's mind working as she continued. “Is everything okay?” Kat poked her head out of the kitchen area with furrowed brows. “Are we okay?” 

“Atashe delaam, you worry too much. This is not about being unhappy. I like New York but I am okay with moving. I’m happy as long as I have you and the kids.” Asha became impatient with her mother and grabbed the phone back and placed it to her ear “allo” mimicking an important phone call. Adena looked at her daughter and beamed at the impersonation. 

“We can join my parents out in California or buy their house in Connecticut. I could commute to work,” Kat offered as a counteroffer. 

Adena loved her in-laws but a little distance was a good thing. “Orrrr...go to France, South Africa.” Adena could see the skepticism before Kat opens her mouth. 

“I don’t know Adena. It’s one thing to live in another state it’s another to move to another country.”

“You don't say.” Adena’s brown eyes narrowed with a tilt of her head. “Tell me more.”

Kat laughed. “I know you know this. What I'm saying is I don't know if that's something I want. I would have been open before but we have kids now. I’m not comfortable with being in another country with no support system. What if something happened to one of the kids? I need to be able to speak the language and navigate the country. I have to be able to work. Right now my job is providing our insurance. Arman’s medications are expensive. What if we go and I’m not happy?”

“Baby relax. It was only an idea. We don’t have to go anywhere but you know I can support us if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Asha, Arman come here, breakfast is ready.” Asha babbles something about nanas as she gets up and takes off to her mother. “No bananas baby.” Kat considers how to respond to her wife as she takes her curly haired daughter and slides her into her high chair. She then prepped the second one. “Arman.”

He paid no attention as he was busy throwing his ball behind his head. “Yashar, come eat,” she called again using his middle name. 

The boy stopped and peered around the corner to the open kitchen. He saw his mother waiting on him and dropped the ball. He found his way to the kitchen table with Adena on his heels. He bumped into Kat’s legs as he raised his arms to be picked up. “Ea ea, ma.”

“I know you can support us.” Kat picked up Arman, placing him in his chair. Adena rubbed her back as she passed her to take a seat at the kitchen table next to the kids. Kat turned, placing a hand on her hip. “This isn’t going to be an argument is it?”

Adena held out her hand waiting for Kat to take it. Her hand slid into place with ease just like the first time. Adena tugs Kat into her side and peers up at her. “Who’s arguing?”

Kat felt Adena's arm slip around her waist. She peered into wife’s eyes. “It’s too early to be talking about moving to another country. I don’t know if I even have anything clean to wear to work.” 

“My assistant picked up your dry cleaning yesterday. It’s in the hall closet.” Adena could see the tension release in Kat’s shoulders before she leaned down to kiss her plain on the lips. 

“Thank you, baby. You got this right?” Kat said pointing to their progeny. “I have to jump in the shower.”

Adena released Kat after kissing her once more. “Go.”

 

 

“No!” Asha protested, pushing the spoon out of her face as Adena tried to get her to eat. She wouldn’t touch her apples and peanut butter at snack time although it’s her favorite. 

Once it was clear Asha was having no parts of it, Arman swiped it up in his mouth for himself and took off running down the hall. She didn’t mount a protest like she usually does which gave Adena pause. It wasn’t until she refused her lunch all together that Adena became concerned.

“Mina” Adena called. The toddler replied “huh” and looked up from her blocks with Kat’s eyes. “Come here baby”, she spoke in Farsi. The little girl got up and walked over to her mother.

Adena felt her forehead with the back of her hand and then the back of her neck. She felt a little warm but she couldn’t be sure. Adena retrieved the digital ear thermometer from the kids' bathroom and returned to the couch. She placed Asha in her lap and began taking her temperature. Soon after, a beep sounded alerting her the reading was complete. 101.2 degrees.

 

 

Kat face timed Adena from her office to check-in at the usual time. It took Adena longer to pick up than usual but it didn't matter to Kat who still manages to light up when Adena’s beautiful face pops up on the screen. “Hey babe, what's the matter?” Her wife still had her pajamas on and looked frazzled.

“Our kids have double-teamed me and I’m losing. Something is in my hair and I’m scared to reach in there and get it out. It literally could be anything. The kitchen is a hot mess because Asha won’t eat and decided throwing her food was a fun idea. I had to keep Arman from eating off the floor. Now he’s running around the condo yelling ‘here I come’ and for the love of Allah I have no idea why.”

Kat watched her wife shrug through the screen. “Hide and seek. He wants to play hide and seek. That’s why he’s yelling ‘here I come.’ The nanny taught them.” 

“Aha,” Adena took a deep breath and for the first time took in Kat.

“Oh, poor baby.”

“I need you to pick up Children’s Tylenol on your way home. Mina is running a fever and is getting crankier by the minute.” Asha came over to Adena and leaned into her mother’s side as she watched Kat on the screen. 

Kat examined her daughter as best as she could through the monitor. Asha’s little face was crestfallen as she reached from the screened and called for her.

“Hey baby,” Kat began talking to her toddler for a few moments until Asha grew tired. “Do we need to call the pediatrician?”

Adena registered the concern in her wife’s voice. She looked from the screen down to her daughter and back up. “Not yet, she’s fussy but so far okay.” Adena gently held her little girl’s head.

Kat shifted her focus from her child to her wife once more. “Can you call-in Yaya’s prescription refill for his seizure medication? I was going to get it filled tomorrow but since I’m going to the pharmacy I might as well do it today.”

Asha lifted her head and walked back towards her brother where he was tossing balls behind his head as he attempted to throw it. “It’s already done.”

Kat took in Adena and her domestic disheveledness. “Love?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re beautiful.” Adena could see the social media director lean back into her chair.

“Do not start.” Adena knew her wife and she could hear her lowered tone but more than that she can see her eyes. They always told the truth

“What?” Kat said with an innocence she could no longer pull off.

Kat had a way of getting Adena going and leaving her hanging. It was never intentional but with two toddlers, Kat’s demanding career, and Adena’s part-time teaching and random artistic flow they couldn’t always be intimate when they wanted. “Don’t ‘what’ me. You’re going to start something you can’t finish.”

Kat laughs because she knows it true, then she notices how tired her wife looks. “Do you want me to call the nanny to come help out?”

Adena was swift to shut the suggestion down with a decisive ‘No.” Kat wasn’t surprised but she thought she’d offer anyway. 

“I can send Angie over to help.”

“Taking care of our family is not part of her job description.”

“Whatever, she loves any opportunity to get out of the office. Most of her work can be done remotely anyway.”

“Honey you are not sending Angie over here to help out with the kids. You’re too much.”

Kat leaned back in with a mischievous grin, “Am I?” 

The fine lines around the corner of Adena’s eyes disappeared as her face brightened and she laughed.

“I’m sending Angie to take you the medicine. I don’t want Asha to have to wait. She won’t stay but I trust her to do this. It’s either her or Alex.”

“Baby, these people are your staff. You can’t be treating them like your personal assistant.” 

“First of all Alex is family and at this point, Angie is like a little sister.”

“Baby.” 

Kat could hear the weariness in her voice. “Okay, I hear you. I have to move around some things but give me say….,” Kat checked the time and what was next on her schedule. “...an hour and I’ll be home with the medicine.”

“Love you.”

“Always,” Kat replies and ends the call. 

 

Kat exits her office and walks to her team's section. Angie swings around in her chair to face her boss and mentor. 

“Angie I need for you to run the team meeting today. Micheal make sure she gets the agenda. Asha is running a fever and I need to run medicine home.”

“Oh, I miss those precious faces," Angie imitated squeezing tiny cheeks. "I would be happy to do it. Tell me what to get and it’s good as done.”

“Thanks for offering but Adena would be annoyed with me if I sent you in my place. If Jacqueline asks, I’ll be back in time for the board meeting.” 

 

 

Kat gave Asha the medicine after calling the pediatrician after all. Now she was rocking Asha in the chair as her daughter whimpered into the crook of her neck. “I know, my baby doesn't feel well.”

Kat could hear Adena off in the distance calling Arman’s name as little feet moved rapidly down the hall. She could hear the sound of defeat in Adena’s voice as she exhaled an exasperated, “little boy.” Moments later, Adena walked into their bedroom room with a grinning Arman under one arm and Kat’s lipstick in the other. “He found your lipstick in your purse and decided to express himself all over the wall.”

“It’s fine, we’ll paint.” Kat said without blinking an eye.

“Huh, you’re taking this well.” 

“Those yoga classes you strong-armed me into going to are really helping.”

“Good,” Adena placed Arman down and returned with a shoe in hand. “...because he wrote on your Balenciaga’s.”

Kat did her best not disturb her daughter in her arms. “Your son did what!?” 

“It’s funny how I become a single parent when one of the kids do something you don’t like.”

“Because any child of mines would understand that these are mama’s fuck me pumps.”

“Baby, your language.”

“We don’t desecrate Balenciaga’s in this house.” Kat take’s in the painted pump.

“Oh, babe… She stops and takes a deep breath. “you know what, they’re only …$2,000 shoes.”

Kat pulled her son into her lap as best as she could with help from Adena. “Do you know the work I had to put in on your maman to get these shoes?”

Arman grabbed his mother’s face with both tiny hands and kisses her. She pulled back and pushed a lock of his curls from away from his eyes. “Look at this little face. I can’t be mad at you.” 

“You’re so easily distracted by a pretty face and a kiss.”

“Well, If anyone would know...” Kat grinned and lowered Arman back down with one arm. He shot off to the kitchen with great focus and emerged seconds later with dry cereal.” Kat wondered if she should be worried about how he got those but her wife seemed ok so she let it go. Kat stood with Asha ready to lay her down in her room when she felt Adena touch her arm causing her stop.

“Be with me for a moment?”

“Okay”, Kat nodded. “I noticed earlier you never touched your lunch.” Kat knew the salad she brought Adena remained unopened on the kitchen table.

“There hasn’t been any time.”

“Go eat and I’ll take care of the kids.”

“You have to leave soon and I need a few minutes just to sit for a minute.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Kat exited their bedroom to place Asha down and retrieve Adena’s salad and sparkling water from the kitchen setting it down in front of her on the living rooms coffee table. Adena took her cue and took the plastic lid off the container and began to dive into her mix green salad as she leaned back onto Kat’s shoulder and relaxed. Kat smiled drawing her in closer, it reminded her of their son.

They sat there in silence as Adena ate. Kat took the time to hold Adena and shut off her mind a few minutes.

“We don't get to do this enough.” 

Kat hummed in agreement and rubbed Adena’s hip.

“Mina is sleep and no offense you look tired.” Adena feigned a hurt reaction. “So how about I take Yaya to work with me so you can shower and relax.”

“You have a board meeting today.”

“It will only be for a couple of hours. He’ll love it.”

“I’m not worried about him.” Adena didn’t think it was the greatest plan given scarlet wasn’t very kid friendly and it was close to Arman’s nap time. It sounded like a recipe for disaster but she could use an hour of downtime so she agreed.

Adena deepened her accent when she called Arman. He ran over looking to his parents for further instruction. “Go get your shoes to go with mommy,” she said in Farsi. Little feet took off to his room. 

Arman came back with two different shoes in his hand and his Kangol tweed Bugatti cap on. Alex gave it to him two months ago and now he wants to wear it every time they go out. Kat insists he looks like a golfer but Adena thinks its charming.

Kat takes the shoes from him and pushes off the couch, “Let's see if we can find a matching pair.” Arman followed his mother to his room.

 

 

Sutton grinned ear to ear when Arman walked through Scarlet's elevator doors with his slacks, matching vest, punk t-shirt, and of course his hat. “Who is this handsome little boy serving a modern 1930’s paperboy look.”

Arman giggled which seemed to be his natural disposition and tipped his hat like Alex showed him. Sutton couldn't contain her glee. Speaking of Alex, Arman caught sight of him and took off running. Kat tried to keep pace to keep him from running amok. 

Alex was in Jacqueline’s office pitching a series of articles. 

Jacqueline was the first to notice a little face pop from behind where Alex was seated causing Alex to turn around.

“Hey Yaya,” Alex gave him a hug and fistbump. 

Jacqueline greeted the child by his first name but he wouldn't look up from Alex. 

Kat walked in and apologized for her son’s interruption. “Yashar, say hi to Jacqueline. You remember her.” Yashar turned from Alex, looked at his mother, then at Jacqueline and waved. “He rarely responds to his first name unless it said in a Farsi accent.” 

Arman then saw Angie walking by and squealed trying to call her name and taking off once more. Angie greeted him with open arms, picking him up to swing him around one good time. He had no shortages of fans in Scarlet.

Kat shook her head and followed her son.


	3. A mother's place

Kat was standing over their bed packing an overnight bag for their son. She was folding his favorite blanket and packing it away when Adena walked in handing over his favorite stuffed animal, a brown bear with a worn down ear, he’s had since birth.

Arman needed to stay overnight at the hospital for a round of tests. Adena had something on her mind and was finally ready to share her feelings.“We need to talk about how you don’t trust me with Arman.”

Kat took the bear, frowning not understanding how her wife came to that conclusion. “No, that’s not true.”

“So why is it anytime he has to stay at the hospital, you dismiss the idea of me staying.” Adena sat on the bed wearing a pensive look as Kat packed the bear. “I’m his mother, too.”

“I know and you’re a great mom.” Kat went on to pack extra diapers and a pair of pants and sleepwear. “Where is this coming from? Have you been talking to Leila again?” Kat ran a mental inventory of what she packed and what he may need. 

“Don't do that, you sound like your father,” and Adena didn’t care for it. “Don't make me sound irrational,” spoken by Adena brought Kat back to the conversation at hand. 

 

“I'm not but every time you run into her you come home irritable.” At the start, Kat thought Leila was cool. If she was to be honest, hot. The more she got to know her the more those feelings changed. 

Adena picked up one of his folded shirts and began to play at the edges before pulling it loose and re-folding it. “He doesn't come to me when he's not feeling well.” The sadness in her Adena's voice was evident, but this was the first time it was evident to her wife. Kat looked up concerned, abandoning the socks in her hands to sit next to Adena on the bed. Adena looked over to Kat, “And I think it’s because he’s used to you being the only one there with him.”

“He goes to you.” Kat tried to reassure while rubbing her wife's back.

“Only after he searches you out.’ Adena looked to Kat. “I want to spend the night with him,” She partially expected an excuse of why it needed to be her, but one never came.

“Okay, I’ll stay home with Asha.” Adena smiled in response and went to stand before being stopped by her wife with a hand to her thigh. “Hey, I didn’t mean to dismiss your feelings when you brought it up earlier.”

Kat clasped her wife’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Adena’s gaze traveled from their interlocked hands to Kat’s brown eyes. “I don’t want to get in the way of you being there for our kids.” 

“Honey, I know.”

“Without meaning too, I guess I take over when the kids are sick, especially Yaya.” 

“I know you only do it because you’re scared but I worry too and I don't want to feel like a bystander to something so important. When I don't get the chance to be there for him it feels like I’m not important and all I hear is my father telling me I'm not their real mother.”

Kat hated him in that moment. It took all of her resolve not to lash out at the man. The only thing stopped her was the frozenness of her wife and the silent tears that fell. She took her hand and ushered her out of her father’s home. “He was out of line and so wrong but baby you're father has come along way since then.” Kat said this knowing apart of her would never forgive the man for hurting her wife in this way. What he said was cruel and it was somehow made worse knowing he wasn't trying to be. 

“I know but it's there. It's there when someone glances at me with the kids and does the math to see if we look like we belong to one another.”

“Love, this isn't you?” Kat hugged Adena pulling her close into her side. “You usually could care less what other people think.” 

The artist’s head found its way to Kat’s shoulder. “Leila told me Marie was divorcing her wife and it’s bad. Her wife was probably going to get sole custody because she's the biological mother.”

Leila, Kat thought. Her name was always at the center on gossip when it came to Adena’s circle of friends. “I'm sorry about what's happening with Marie but you're not her and we're not divorcing but if we were I would never keep you from the kids. You know that's not who I am. We've been through far too much together for me to ever do something like that to you.” Kat placed a kiss of reassurance to the top of Adena’s head. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Adena captured her wife's lips with her own. 

 

 

……………………………...

 

 

“Arman, baby, it’s going to be okay.” Their son was in the throes of a tantrum after watching Kat and Asha leave his hospital room for home. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and forced his body to go limp as Adena tried to pick him up to keep him from going after them. She was afraid to allow him to slide to the floor scared he may hit his head. 

After finally hoisting him to her shoulder, he buried his head into the crook of her neck. His screams calmed to a whimpering. Adena turned down the harsh bright fluorescent lights of the room. She, then, dug through his bag with one hand to fish out his green blanket and bear.

 

A nurse with a name tag labeled Tiffany came into the room to introduce herself as Arman's overnight nurse. She approached mother and son sitting in a chair and kneeled down at eye level with her newest patient. She wanted to give him his medication. Arman started to cry, threw his bear at the woman, and tried to crawl further into Adena, “mama, no oo.” 

Adena didn't know what to do. Arman was gripping her hard and crying hysterically. He had tantrums at home but she's never seen him scared like this. She considered calling Kat asking her what to do but quickly decided against it. This was what she wanted after all isn’t? A chance to be here for her baby boy.

“Maybe it'll help if you sit him in the crib,” the young nurse suggested.

Adena looked over to the metal crib while holding Arman close. She didn't like the sight of the thing. She knew she wasn't placing her son in it if he didn't want to go. “No. I'll get him to take the medicine but first I need that crib replaced with a regular hospital bed.”

“Mrs. El Amin because of his age…”

“My son is not sleeping in anybody's metal cage,” the mother snapped. After feeling Arman tense in her arms, she took a deep breath and adjusted her tone. “Is Gloria on duty tonight?” She remembered Kat mentioning a Gloria ever so often.

“She is but she's not assigned to this room.”

“I would like to speak to her when she's free. Please, ask her to come here please?”

“Certainly.”

After the nurse left, Arman crying died down. Adena knew if things continued to progress like this it would be a long night. And she didn't want them to keep him longer because they couldn't get an accurate reading on a test because he's too upset.

Head nurse Gloria appeared in the doorway of the room wearing pink scrubs. Adena and Gloria weren’t well acquainted but she recognized Arman right away.

“How's my most charming patient doing?” The middle-aged Jamaican woman picked up his bear and handed it over to Arman.

Arman's eyes sparkled with tears as he began to smile. Adena noticed right away and unconsciously smiled after seeing her son’s.

“Mrs. El Amin, what can I do for you?”

“My wife always sings your praises when it comes to Arman and I can see why. I know nurse Tiffany has been assigned to him but is there any way you can be his nurse tonight? Nothing against her but he's knows you and is more responsive to you. He has a hard time adjusting to change.” 

“No problem. Yaya and I go way back isn't that so?”

Arman smiled shyly, turning his face into his mother’s chest. Nurse Gloria asked an orderly to get the bed that was requested and immediately retrieved some juice so he could mix with his medication.

Adena fixed up the new bed as best as she could. She changed him into a loose fitting shirt and pair of sleeping pants with the footies. She wrapped him snug in his green dinosaur blanket and successfully gave him his medications.

Adena pulled the tablet from the bag and pulled up some digital children’s books. She and Kat were continuously negotiating screen time for the kids and they were only two. Adena didn’t want them addicted and unable to use their imaginations. Kat argued this is the future and something about STEM research. She'll never admit it to Kat but she's glad she packed the tablet. Arman let her read him one book before he grew bored and found one of the apps Kat will let he and Asha play. It was a simple matching game. 

Arman was starting to relax as he slapped his tiny finger to the screen which helped Adena to relax.

The mother glanced at the clock on the wall. It won't be long before they'll want to prep him for an EEG and a host of other neurological tests. They needed to confirm the medication was working and he wasn't having seizures during the night. 

Since Arman was fully engaged in his gaming experience Adena took the time to start braiding his hair into cornrows. It made it easier for the staff to place the electrodes. 

She had a number of questions in the beginning about the twins hair care needs. Kat, of course, brought the hair products and explained why this particular brand over another. Adena didn't want to have to ask Kat to teach her to braid so Adena took the initiative. She started watching youtube tutorials by Black women. The twins first Christmas was spent at Kat’s parents. There she got the nerve to awkwardly asked Jameela, one Kat’s aunts to teach her. 

The technician came to the room to place the electrodes and report he would be in and out of the room through the night to ensure placement and proper readings. When he left he closed the door behind him. Arman laid atop if his mother with his ear to her heart. “Mama, go home.”

“I know you want to go home but we can’t tonight. We’ll go home in the morning.” The mother resisted the urge to touch his head and rubbed his back instead. “Tonight it’s just me and you, baba.”

 

 

 

 

Kat warned her he may not eat the hospital food the morning after but he’ll usually drink something. She was right. He was asking to eat but wouldn’t take anything that was offered.

By the time Arman was discharged, Kat was at work and Asha was at the children’s museum with the nanny. Kat arranged for her driver to pick up Adena and Arman from the hospital and take them home.

Adena was thankful Kat had the foresight to defrost some leftover gormeh sabzi.

Arman watched his mother bring his bowl of stew and set it in front of him. He picked up his tiny yellow plastic spoon and began to eat. 

Adena brought up the Spotify app, chose a carefully curated playlist filled with Persian seventies funk, and connected the phone to the sound system. She hummed along and Arman began to rock side to side in his seat as he ate. The mother watched Arman blossom back into his carefree self again and it was great. When he finished she took the bowl and spoon from her messy faced son but he stopped her with a simple calling of “mama” and an upturned outstretched hand “mo meh sabi.”

He wanted more stew. In the moment, it was hard for Adena to remember what had her feeling so insecure. The way her son was looking at her right now was everything. 

She fixed him a little more and sat and watched him eat until he finished. 

Later, Adena took down his braids to wash his hair, bathe him and dressed him in a fresh set of pajamas. 

At prayer time, Arman laid down next to Adena quietly and fell asleep on his knees with his butt in the air on his yoga mat.

 

Kat made it home from work later in the evening with their daughter in tow. 

After settling the children for the night, the couple cuddled in bed as Adena recounted her time with Yaya.

“Babe, you didn’t notice it’s the only thing he’ll eat after staying in the hospital. I thought you knew.”

“Last night was hard. He was so scared it made me almost cry but I'm glad I was there.”

Kat could tell as much. Her wife was lighter and all smiles.

“And we had a good morning after coming home. Thank you for not giving me a hard time about being with him.” 

“I heard someone made a nurse cry yesterday.” Kat wore a look of pride.

“Have you been checking up on me?”

“Nurse Gloria called. Yaya forgot his bear. She left it at the nursing station to be picked up.”

“He was moving so fast once he knew we could leave, I was doing my best to keep up.”

“It’s not weird that I'm turned on that you made a nurse cry while fighting for our son, is it?”

“I don’t think so.” Adena could feel a soft, warm hand slide underneath her shirt and caress her side.

“I don't know if you know this, but you going all rage monster on anyone making things difficult for our kids is a panty dropper.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you caused a flood.”

“A flood.”

“Tsunami. In fact, if you were to go down on me right now I would be concerned for your safety.” 

“Hmm.”

“You could drown.”

Adena ran a hand between her wife's thighs and pushed her hand underneath the cotton fabric of her panties. Her wife sighed in relief and closed her eyes as Adena's fingers began to move in the preferred pattern through the dampness.

“I'm not convinced I'll drown yet but the night is young,” Adena smiled mischievously. Both the kids went to bed early without fuss and finally the couple had quality time alone. “Turn over,” Adena commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadena goes to a function/date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

1

Adena knew her wife inside and out. She was used to getting her way but extremely generous in life and in the bedroom. She was sexually adventurous but she preferred making love to fucking, slow to fast, and missionary opposed to anything else. She was soft and loved love and romance. She was so stereotypically girly in way Adena found so surprising at first but made more sense as she learned her.

She was dynamic and aggressive at work. She didn't bother second-guessing herself and was forward thinking and fearless. She reflexively pushed back against anyone and anything that threatened her vision. Adena later discovered that was born out of necessity. No one was going to give her a seat at the proverbial table, she would have to take it. She didn't ask for permission, only forgiveness when needed. It was rarely needed.

That confidence didn't translate to the bedroom in the same way. Most of the time she didn't want to be aggressive let alone dominant. It wasn't in her nature to be submissive but she enjoyed the natural ebb and flow of their sex lives and switching of positions. 

At work, she felt she had to live up to a certain image, an ideal. Kat once joked that she can't “let these people catch her slipping.” It was funny. Kat laughed. They both did, except Adena could tell there was more wound underneath that statement then they both were ready to delve into. 

No. Kat was a fighter but not a natural one. It wasn't inborn like it was for Adena. It was a trait built of necessity. It was an armor of sorts. And when she came home she took that armor off. She was tender, patient, soft, and vulnerable. She is insistent without being demanding. But every once in a while, she surprises her and takes charge in a way that leaves her completely undone. 

It was this version of Kat she wanted to make an appearance tonight.

She couldn’t wait to get Kat away from this crowd and be alone with her beautiful wife.

 

2

 

Adena would steal glances at Kat, doing her best not leer at her in the presence of her mentor and coworkers. But Kat was looking like a dessert to Adena. Rich, decadent, sexy, and like she would pay her to destroy her life. She wore the long black evening gown with a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination. Her hair was down in its full glory and her heels accentuated her legs in a way that made Adena sure she needed them thrown over her shoulder by the end of the night. She couldn't wait to take it off of her. 

 

Adena saw an opening and softly pushed Kat up against a support beam. She had her pinned against a wall as her lips trailed kisses along Kat's neck. Kat hummed lightly in appreciation. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Can’t a girl be into her wife?” She teased her neck with her teeth before sucking at the skin once more for emphasis.

Adena’s right hand traced its way from Kat’s hip to her center. She applied pressure to the back of the hand with her knee eliciting a subtle moan from the pinned woman.

“Someone’s bold tonight.” Kat’s mind eye conjured images of Adena on her knees between her legs, mouth on her making her cum. Her eyes fluttered as a hot mouth encircled her earlobe. She couldn't tell if the groan she heard came from her or Adena. She began to get wet thinking about all the things Adena could do to her. And right now she wants Adena to do ALL the things. “When you look at me like that I can almost feel you inside of me.”

Adena’s hands rounded Kat’s waist, holding her close. She got lost in her eyes before melting into her lips..

The moment was broken by a “get a room” tossed out by a passing Lauren. The couple pulled out of the kiss, reminded that they were at one of Jacqueline’s private functions.

“To be continued,” Adena said before releasing her hold on her wife.

Sutton approached in a navy suit with a champagne bottle in hand. “We need to open this bottle right away. Alex is driving me crazy. He’s back on this baby kick and I blame you two for the record.”

“Why?” Adena replied. “I thought you wanted a baby too.”

“I do,” Sutton sounded exasperated, “but I don’t have time to be pregnant. A pregnancy would derail the momentum I’ve built. I haven’t been the fashion editor for long. This has to be my focus right now.”

“You’re sure your career is the only reason?”

“I know what you’re thinking. It has nothing to do with my mother.” 

“I support you no matter what,” Kat encircled her friend in a hug and Sutton hugged her in return. “But for the record, you would make an excellent mom.” Sutton smiled and Kat released her friend.

“There’s always adoption or using a surrogate,” Adena suggested as alternatives. Kat and Adena considered those options both times around for differing reasons.

This wasn’t a topic Sutton was feeling at the time. “Here,” Sutton tried to shove the champagne bottle into Kat’s hands. “Open this.”

“No.” Kat pushed the bottle away from her.

“Oh, come on.” Sutton egged her on.

Kat furrowed her brow. “One of the wait staff could open that.” Then it dawned on her, “Bitch, did you steal this bottle?”

“Can one EVEN steal from an open bar?” Sutton was confident in her rebuttal but also irritated the bottle was still far from open as she unsuccessfully tried to pop the cork.. 

“There you go, ask the real questions in life.” Jane strode up beside her old friend. 

“Tiny Jane you made it.” Sutton pulled her small friend into a bear hug.

“Well, when you get a personal invite from Jacqueline Carlisle you have to show up.”

 

3

Jacqueline made her way towards them after spotting Kat. She greeted the women and thanked them for coming to her fundraiser. “Kat, can I speak to you in private? Adena, please join us.”

Adena wore a curious look as she followed her wife and Jacqueline to a more secluded area. The couple listened as Jacqueline turned towards Kat and started. “The board will be announcing their decision Tuesday. And I wanted to be the one who tells you, Scarlett has chosen you as editor n chief of not only digital but now print. It's yours if you still want it.”

“Yes, of course, I do. Thank you, Jacqueline...for everything.”

Adena looked from Jacqueline to Kat. Her eyes lit up at Kat’s excitement. “Congratulations baby.”

The couple chatted with a Jacqueline for a few more minutes before Jacqueline needed to move on to other donors. The women made their way back to their friends.

“Is this why you’ve been on edge about work?” Adena took Kat’s hand as they weaved through the crowd.

Kat didn’t think Adena noticed, “Yeah.”

Adena squeezed Kat’s hand and tugged her gently to a stop. She waited for her to turn and look at her before dropping her voice to a sultry tone and saying, “I want to be alone with you.”

Kat’s cheeks widened as she revealed a mischievous grin and pulled her wife by the hand. They cooly yet purposefully moved through the throngs of people. Adena was intrigued to see what Kat had in mind. 

Kat saw Sutton who wore a satisfied grin as she chatted up Jane. She must’ve found someone to open it because the champagne bottle was fully uncorked. Kat strode past her friend taking the half-empty bottle of bubbly from Sutton, “You’re finished with this right?”

 

“Uh, no,” Sutton blinked. 

“Trust me I’m going to put it to better than use than you.” Kat winked.

“You’re leaving already.” Jane pouted.

Now it was Adena’s turn to pull Kat away. “My in-laws are watching the kids until 1 am. I need to have a record number of orgasms with my wife in a short amount of time so unless you want to watch, she’ll see you later.”

Sutton started to follow but Kat cut her off. “That wasn’t a real invitation Sutton.”

“Whatever.” Sutton hooked her arm into Jane’s. “Come on Tiny Jane, show me a picture of your little rugrat.”

 

4

 

Kat and Adena waited for their driver to bring around the car as they waited in the lobby.

Adena took both of Kat’s hands into her own causing Kat to question her with her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were up for this position?” 

Kat looked out the glass door, no sign of the driver yet. She then took a breath and looked at her wife. “Because I wanted it. I wanted it so badly but I didn’t want to get my hopes up or yours.” 

“You know I support you and your career, don’t you?”

“I do.” Adena watched her wife's eyes darkened as she pulled her into her body. The energy around them shifted. “And I also know we have 3 hours before we have to be back on Mommy duty.” Kat's eyes roamed over her body reminding her why they left the party early. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you. But my wife, without question, was the most gorgeous woman in that room and soon to be the most powerful. You should meet her.”

Kat blushed.

“You know, I enjoy seeing you be in command and so confident at Scarlett.” Adena placed a hand on Kat's collarbone and rubbed gentle circles with her thumb. The expanse of bare skin narrowing with her gaze from collarbone to belly button.

“You know what turns me on?” 

“Financial security?”

“This is why our son is a goofball.”

Kat smirked.

“Like I was saying,” Adena continued. “I like seeing you all in control and bossy at work but you never bring that energy home.”

“You want me to be bossy and demanding at home?”

“Yes, specifically in the bedroom.”

“Yeah?” 

“Sometimes.”

“Well ‘sometimes’ I sit at work and daydream about fucking on my desk in the middle of the day.” Kat's eyes dropped low, looking Adena up and down before biting her lower lip. Adena swallowed hard. Kat was about to continue until the valet informed them their driver was waiting.

 

5

 

“Tonight is your night. How do you want to celebrate?” Adena asked leaning back into the limousine’s leather seats.

Kat poured herself a glass of champagne and whispered into her wife's ear, “I want to you completely naked as I fuck you in the back of this limousine.” Kat watched Adena realize Kat was going to give her what she wanted.

Adena was turned on the way Kat looked at her after the words dripped thick from Kat's lips. They really needed this Adena decided. Fuck it she needed it. They haven't fucked in forever. They have sex, make love but not round of fucking. That's a young couple game. That's what you do when you don't have kids, board meetings, international conference calls, in-laws, a mortgage, and get to have you go of sleep.

But the way her wife was looking at her reminded her of there early years. The daytime, afternoon, just cause I see you---fucking.

Adena resisted the urge to smile when she felt the familiar tightening in the lower region. Kat was in a mood. 

“Daniel,” Kat called while staring at her wife.

“Yes, Mrs. Edison.” The driver caught sight of the couples latest development through the rearview mirror. He took that as his cue to raise the partition and give them privacy. He had his instructions for the night. Classical music begins to play as the limousine takes the scenic route.

 

Adena felt herself getting increasingly turned on at the way her wife was penetrating her with her eyes. She begins unwrapping her cobalt hijab with great care. She thoughtfully folds in her lap and places it away in her handbag. She reaches back up and unpins her hair allowing it to fall down around her shoulders. 

Adena gave Kat her back. Kat's fingers lowered Adena’s zipper. Adena turned around.

Kat sat back, “Take it off.” Adena did as she was told but was moving far too fast for Kat. “Slowly.”  
Adena’s did as instructed and waited. Kat looked her over making it clear she would linger however long she wanted. Adena went to removed her stilettos but stopped when she heard her wife say, “did I say you could do that?” Adena stared at her. “Did I?”

“No.” 

“Then don’t make a move unless I say so. I like the heels so they will stay.” Adena felt herself getting wet. “Turn around.” She did as she was told. Kat unhooked her wife’s black lace bra. Then she ran a hand along her back from the base of her head to the bottom of her spine and back up again. Kat leaned in and kissed her shoulder and moved into her neck. Adena reached back to grab Kat’s head and encourage her. “I don’t remember saying you can touch me.” Kat bit her, enough to illicit pleasure with no real pain. Adena moaned.

Kat continued wet kisses around the back of her neck as she slid a hand around her chest and began massaging a breast with the right amount of pressure. Adena’s body was growing flushed. 

“You can’t come unless I tell you and make you come. I’m in control of your pleasure and I won’t make you come unless you need it.” Kat guided her to look at her and instructed her to lie back. 

A fully clothed Kat laid atop of Adena and begin making out. Adena’s hands on Kat’s back encouraged her on as she proceeded to attack her neck and her breasts.

“I need you inside me now,” Adena moaned.

“Beg for it,” Kat demanded.

“Baby, please.” Adena grabs Kat’s hand and shoves it between her legs. Kat had been avoiding feeling how wet Adena was but her finger grazing the damp crotch of her panties was enough to make her eyes roll to the back of her head. Adena moaned but Kat quickly recovered. 

“You’re paying for that,” Kat cooed into her ear.

“I need you to do what no one else can,” Adena purred. “I need you to fuck me as no one else can. Please, daddy.”

Kat was through with the games and entered Adena causing a small chorus of moans. Adena made a sound of relief. Kat moved her hand with expertise in and out with the right amount of pressure to those precious bundle of nerves.

 

6

 

The limousine was parked overlooking the bay. The driver decided to take a walk once it was clear the no amount of music was going to mask those sounds. The driver smoked a cigarette as the women finished.

Adena was lying on her back across the back car seat with Kat lying atop her breathing hard. They were naked and sweating. Adena was contented as she lay smiling and cradling her wife’s head. 

“Are you okay?” Kat questioned concerned she didn’t go too far.

“Baby, you were great. It was great. I climaxed so hard.” Adena smiled and Kat angled up to kiss her. She could taste herself on Kat’s lips.

The phone rings. Both women reach for their clutches to retrieve their cells. It was Adena’s phone. Adena grabbed her cape and attempted to loosely cover her chest. It was a facetime call, “Susan?” Adena answered. “Is everything okay with the kids?” 

“Oh yes, I didn't mean to worry you. They just wanted to say goodnight.” 

Kat saw two chubby faces come into view. Asha tried to take the phone while Arman was waving. Grandma finally angled the phone perfect; out of reach for Asha and Arman while holding both in the frame. They knew the moment the twins were able to see them both. They became so excited and started calling for them. Kat and Adena’s collective hearts melted at the screen. Adena engaged in baby-talk before saying goodnight with the same sentiments echoed by Kat.

The call ended leaving Adena to place her phone away. A smile took hold of her as she took Kats face into her hands and gazed into her eyes. She. This woman. Her wife. The mother of her children. Her friend.

Firuze would sometimes joke America has been good to Adena with a hint of sarcasm. America wasn’t good to her but it did give her Kat. And Kat gave her something real to hold onto, a home. 

Kat’s eyes narrowed in response to the sparkling gaze her wife was hitting her with. “What?” She couldn’t help the suspicious smile.

“I love you and I’m so proud of you.” Adena took a beat and quietly took in her wife. 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Why? You’re breathtaking.”

“The last time you looked at me like that I ended up pregnant with twins.”

“You’re beautiful pregnant.” Adena closed the distance between her and Kat, kissing her soft and slow, allowing her the fabric between them to fall away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New house

Arman woke in a panic. He sat up and frantically looked around. Nothing was where it was supposed to be except his sister. It was dark but he could see her head poking up from underneath the pile of covers on her bed. He got out of bed and moved quickly across the room to her.

“Mina, wake up.” He pushed her arm. She stirred and slowly pushed herself up on her elbows.

“I can't sleep,” he scrunched his nose like Kat.

“You scared?” Asha furrowed her brows, trying to keep her eyes open.

“I'm not scared,” Arman huffed.

She yawned. “Then go lay down.”

“Come with me to mommie’s room.” His eyes were pleading with her.

“You sick?” He wouldn't say anything. Asha sat up and stared at him closely not sure what she looking for before pushing him back so she can get out the bed.

They went into the hall. Arman grabbed her hand and crept down the hall to their parents’ bedroom. It was dark and was difficult to see more than a foot in front of them. Occasionally a wooden board would creak and they would stop in place. 

After finally making it to their mothers’ room, Asha reached for the doorknob. Her brother stopped her. “Maman said we have to knock if the door is closed.”

Asha rolled her eyes and pushed opened the door anyway.

Their mothers were sound asleep. 

The pair made there way over to Kat's side of the bed and stood in front of her staring. 

“Mommie,” Asha whispered.

Kat blinked open her eyes and was taken aback seeing her kids staring at her in the dark. Her face betrayed nothing as she thought about kids who murdered their parents. 

“Something is wrong with Yaya.”

“What's wrong?” Kat sat up before Arman could respond, “nothing.”

Asha placed her hand on her hip. “Then why can't you asleep?”

Adena finally woke from a number of loud kid whispers and Kat's movements. “What's happening?” She questioned, sleep heavy in her voice.

“Arman can't sleep,” Kat replied pushing his hair out of his face to make sure he was really fine. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I don't know,” he pouted.

Kat knew her son. He had a harder time with change than Asha. It was probably the new house.

Kat asked her wife to move back and she invited the twins into the space in front of her. She patted the mattress and Arman didn't waste time crawling into bed. Asha, on the other hand, walked over to Adena’s side.

“Maman scoot over. Arman farts in his sleep.”

“No I don't,” he barked back.

“How would you know?” she shot back.

Adena helped her daughter get settled.

“Ma, tell Mina to stop being mean.” 

“It’s not mean if it’s true.

“Asha.” Kat said her name like a directive.

“It’s not.” Asha knew she was right.

“Ma!” Arman whined.

“How about you both go to sleep? It's late.” Adena had the final word.

Kat could tell Arman was still restless and began to hum a song while rubbing his head. 

Adena groaned as Asha stepped on her to wedge herself between her and Kat. “Sorry maman.” 

Adena let the scolding pass as she re-positioned herself and adjusted the blankets. She rubbed Kat's arm once before throwing her arm over her daughter and kissing her goodnight. “Goodnight family.” 

That simple gesture kicked off a chorus of goodnights. 

“Goodnight maman.”

“Night maman, love you.”

“Goodnight, mommie.”

‘Night mommie, love you.”

“I love you both.”

“Look we all love each other, go to sleep.”

Arman giggled and closed his eyes.


End file.
